Sueños Perdidos
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Porque la decisión era de ellos, y se amaban nada más importaba. Marcus Flint & Harry Potter. Escenas en la vida de esta extraña pareja. M por seguridad.


**Este fic participa en el Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". En el Reto "Parejas Extrañas" con Marcus Flint & Harry Potter. Es una serie de escenas en la vida de esta pareja, en un oneshot porque estaba en las reglas del Reto.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, de hecho yo ni siquiera estaba viva cuando se publicó el primer libro :P**

* * *

El hecho de que pudiera entender la preocupación de Hermione no quería decir que le agradaba,no. [ _—¿Seguro Harry? Puede que no sea el imperius, pero puede ser una poción de Amor,no creo que seas inmune a esas. Un hechizo no es, Flint no es el mejor mago. Repitió su séptimo año,¿no?]_. Ni un poco. Lograba comprenderla, claro. Si estaba enamorado, no ciego. Su pareja no era Adonis, ni mucho menos. Tampoco era Mister simpatía, pero lo amaba. Se amaban. ¿Eso no bastaba para sus amigos? Porque no, Ron tampoco había apoyado su relación.

[ _—Harry, amigo. Creo que estás bajo el Imperius._

— _Soy inmune al imperio, Ron._

— _¡Pero es Flint,Harry!¡Flint!_

— _Soy conciente,Ron. Es mi novio.]_

Marcus era un hombre grande, tanto en altura como en ancho, aunque no tuviera un ápice de grasa en todo su muscular cuerpo, el Quidditch se había encargado de eso. Su cara era cuadrada y su mandíbula ancha. Sus cejas espesas y tan negras como su cabello. Sus labios delgados y resecos, sus ojos grises y fríos-excepto para él, porque para él siempre había ternura en su mirada-. No, no era un hombre de belleza clásica, algunos incluso irían tan lejos para decir que no era guapo y ya. Pero para él Marcus era su presente y su futuro, el amor de su vida, el hombre con el que quería pasar su vida. Y si a sus amigos no les gustaba, se la aguantaban. Porque Harry Potter ya no vivía a las expectativas de nadie, excepto las propias.

* * *

Marcus de verdad quería evitar esta situación. Todo lo que quería era pasar una tarde, no tenía práctica de Quidditch por la remodelación del estadio, con su adorable novio- no importa mucho que se quejara, él era la cosa más adorable en el mundo-. Pero no, los molestos amigos de Harry tenían que aparecer a arruinar su perfecta tarde al irrumpir en su apartamento. La comadreja - _¡se llama Ron, Marcus!_ \- venía discutiendo con la traga libros, no sabía porqué ni le interesaba saberlo, de hecho solo le importaba que se fueran, pronto.

—¡Harry! —la castaña, que al parecer por fin había conocido un cepillo de pelo, gruñó. Fulminando con la mirada a su prometido — Dile a este troglodita, que nuestra boda no tendrá temática de los Chudley Cannon, por favor

—Harry, dile a Hermione, que no me importa quien sea Shuakespeare, pero no será la temática de nuestra boda.

—¡Es Shakespeare,Ron!

—Chicos...

—No me importa como se llama, ¡no estará en nuestra boda!

—Chicos...

—¡Es importante para mi!

—Pero es nuestra boda,¡no tuya! ¡Y yo quiero a los Chudley Canons!

—¡Silencio! —rugió finalmente, cansando de que los insensible gritaran en su apartamento y ni caso le hicieran a su Harry. —se callan o se van de mi casa.

—No puedes venir a...

—¡Ron! —gritó Harry—Marcus tiene razón. Se callan y escuchan o se van a otro lado. Este es nuestro apartamento, de Marcus y mío. Nosotros, mi novio y yo—recalcó—, estabamos ocupados. No pueden entrar así a la casa de otro. No, Hermione—alzó la mano—no quiero escuchar ningún argumento muy lógico que no me dirá nada al final. Vayan a hablarlo con el planificador de bodas que sé contrataron. Adiós.

Con eso cerró la puerta del apartamento en la cara de sus amigos, que tan pasmados estaban que ni cuenta se habían dado que Harry los había empujado hacia fuera de su domicilio durante su diatriba.

—Bueno, eso fue caliente—comentó, rompiendo el tenso silencio del apartamento. Logrando su cometido, Harry estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

* * *

Con un suspiro bajó su varita, cuando se había inscrito para tomar el curso de Rompe Maldiciones nadie le había dicho que sería tan agotador, y eso que él tenía unas reservas mágicas superiores al promedio de magos de su edad.

Con rigidez estiró la espalda, sintiendo la satisfacción al escuchar los ´clics´ de su espalda al acomodarse. Sacudió su cabello con una mano, salió de la tumba que investigaban con su equipo. Era de un antiguo conde en un desolado poblado de Inglaterra. Gringotts había descubierto que el último miembro de la familia había muerto en la guerra, un squib que falleció como daño colateral,así que los envíaban a ellos a investigar las tumbas de la familia en busca de joyas, principalmente aquellas fabricadas por duendes, dinero o cualquier cosa que a sus jefes les interesara.

—¡Hey, Potter! Llegó El Profeta,¿lo quieres? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros, Jeff. Traía dicho periodico en una mano, mientras con la otra sacudía su polera.

—Claro,¿por qué no? —preguntó retoricamente, encogiendose de hombros. Haciendo una mueca la notas la rigidez de estos. —¿Causaste otra explosión, Jeff? —preguntó, refiriendose al estado mugriento de la polera y pantalones del otro mago, típico de Jeff.

—Algo así. Oye Harry, un consejo: Lee el periodico en tu tienda,¿si? —dijo, ya corriendo hacia donde lo llamaban.

Con un encogimiento de hombros más-mental,porque ya había comprobado que de otra forma dolía- se encaminó a su tienda de campaña, decidiendo por primera vez hacerle caso al consejo de alguien.

* * *

 **«** **¿¡La Bella y La Bestia?!**

 **Si, mis queridos lectores. Los rumores son ciertos, al parecer, nuestro querido salvador si está en una relación seria con el Sr. Marcus Flint (más información de este en la página 5) cazador de nuestro equipo nacional Quidditch.**

 **Según una de mis fuentes confiables ni siquiera los mejores amigos del niño que vivió, Hermione y Ron Weasley, están de acuerdo con esta extraña pareja. Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos está disponible para hacer declaraciones.**

 **Pues si, el francamente horrible ex mortífago a conseguido para si mismo a el soltero más codiciado según la revista Corazón de Bruja... »**

Con un gruñido de disgusto Harry lanzó el periodico al suelo. De nuevo el mundo mágico quería opinar en sus desiciones. Creía que después de que demandara a Skeeter por difamación de un menor de edad y alteración de la verdad, además de quitarle todo su dinero y su puesto en El Profeta, los periodista hubieran aprendido a no meterse con su vida privada, pero al parecer no era así. Hum, bueno. Ya aprenderian.

—Kreacher—llamó, sonriendo a su viejo elfo, que heredara de Sirius hace ya tantos años. Rápidamente redactó una carta para su abogado, era el mejor para estos casos—Llévaselo a Draco, ¿si, Kreacher? Y quédate a esperar una respuesta.

—Si, amo Harry—tras esas palabras el arrugado elfo domestico desapareció de la tienda. Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, ahora más mental que físico, se apareció en los camarines del estadio nacional de Quidditch.

* * *

—¡Oye,Bestia! —oyó el grito detrás suyo, pero lo ignoró. No estaba seguro que le hablaran a él y si lo hacían era mejor ignorarlos. —Te hablo a ti, imbécil.¡Flint! ¡Estoy hablándote!

Con un gruñido se giró a encarar a su interlocutor, su capitan y compañero cazador Avery Hawksworth.

—¿Qué? —ladró con molestia, Harry no estaba en el apartamento esperandolo después de la práctica, sino trabajando y eso lo tenía de más mal humor de lo normal.

—¿No leíste El Profeta, Bestia? —se burló el capitán, dándole su típica, e irritante, sonrisa arrogante. —Por fin alguien dijo la verdad. Quizás ahora Potter también se de cuenta que no eres lo suficiente para él y te deje, como debió hacer hace tiempo...

Dando un gruñido que lo hizo sonar más como un animal que un ser humano se lanzó contra el otro hombre. A la mierda la magia, siempre había sido mejor con sus puños que con los hechizos. Y si el niño bonito de paso perdía unos pocos dientes por sus puñetazos, no era su culpa. Luego de dejar a su capitán-o ex capitán después de que el entrenador descubriera lo que había hecho era muy probable que la sacara del equipo- molido a golpes, se fue al camarín para lavarse las manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre .

—¿Terminaste ya? —preguntó él con un acento aburrido, sus ojos verdes, ya no ocultos por sus lentes, mirandole con burla clara. Estaba sentado en las bancas frente a los lavamanos, mirando su espalda. Respondió con un seco cabeceo, que le valió una rápida sonrisa.

—¿Harry? —preguntó después de un rato de silencio, se había tomado el tiempo que le llevó lavarse las manos para pensar sus preguntas.

—¿Si? —los ojos verdes le observaban desde el espejo. Se giró secandose las manos.

—¿Me dejarás? —inquirió, mirándole a la cara. No era esa la pregunta importante, pero de la respuesta a esta dependian las siguientes preguntas.

—No—una ceja negra se levantó con incredulidad, que se vió reflejada en la siguiente pregunta—¿Quieres que lo haga, Marcus?

—¡No! —negó con rapidez. Y con mayor velocidad se hincó en el suelo, mirando los anchos ojos verdes y la sorpresa en la cara de su novio—¿Cásate conmigo?

—Y-yo...¡Si!¡Si! ¡Merlín,Si! —se lanzó a abrazarlo, tirando a ambos al suelo. Al tiempo que besaba cada pedazo de piel bronceada que alcanzara con sus labios.

—Creo que tu apodo del Profeta quedó muy bien, _Bella._

—Oh,cállate, idiota.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro, Marcus? —preguntó, trazando patrones inconexos en el pecho que le servía de almohada.

—Merlín, Harry. Ya te lo dije, tengo varias ofertas de Jordania. Tu tienes un puesto asegurado en esta excavación. ¿Por qué no irnos? Nada nos detiene—murmuró en respuesta, abrazandolo más cerca de su cuerpo.

—O sea si, pero ninguna de tus ofertas son tan buena como las de acá—apuntó lógicamente. Se incorporó, apoyandose en los codos para mirar a su prometido a la cara. Memorizando las líneas de expresión, los entrecerrados ojos grises y la rala barba que tenía. —lo estás haciendo por mi—acusó.

—Si—asintió Marcus,abrazandolo de nuevo a su cuerpo.

—¡Marcus!¡No suenes tan orgulloso de eso! —gruño, infructuosamente tratando de escapar de los brazos del jugador de Quidditch. No importa cuantos nutrientes, vitáminas y todo eso comiera ahora que era mayor, su infancia con los Dursley-la desnutrición principalmente- siempre evitaría que creciera mucho más o que subiera mucho de peso o que ganara músculo.

—Pero lo estoy—contradijo—y deja de retorcerte si no estás listo para otra ronda—señaló Flint .

—¡Marcus! —gimió —¡No me distraigas si quiero molestarme contigo! —el ojigris se encogió de hombros, impenitente.

—No es mi culpa, _Bella._ Sino tuya, tu retorciste tu sexy cuerpo sobre mi, soy sólo un hombre.

—Eres imposible—decidió.

—Así que, ¿Jordania?

—Jordania.

* * *

 **Petra, Jordania.**

—Según los documentos Petra es tan,o más, antigua como el cristianismo. Y de hecho fue una ciudad cristiana, en el periodo bizantino. Pero antes de eso eran politeístas en su mayoría y...

—Respira, Harry—murmuró Marcus, medio dormido.

—Pero Marcus—gimió, golpeando el pecho de su prometido. —Comienzo a trabajar mañana.

—Si, pero llevamos viajando todo un día por el desierto y tengo sueño. ¿Quieres dormirte o callarte? Por favor—pidió, como ocurrencia tardía.

—Bien.

* * *

—¡Potter!

—¿Señor? —preguntó, mientras que era un buen Rompe maldiciones también era un novato, así que Javier Garrido, un rompe maldiciones Argentino más antiguo que él, era su superior.

—Te toca trabajar en una de las tumbas antiguas, esas las que no tienen la cruz. Los muggles arqueólogos la limpiaron, pero no encontraron nada de valor. Tu tienes que encontrar algo interesante—ordenó con severidad, al parecer el Argentino tenía solo dos facetas severo y apático.

—Si, señor.

* * *

—¿Harry?

—Oh, hola amor—saludó besando la rugosa mejilla.

—¿Qué te sucedió?-preguntó Marcus, mirándolo con expresión de alarma.

—Nada—pero ante la expresión de incredulidad, elaboró—una antigua tumba tenía más mecanismo de seguridad de los que creía, de ahí vienen las quemaduras y mi camisa —contó, mostrando lo rota que estaba dicha prenda—la tierra es de principalmente un derrumbe. No me pasó nada—tranquilizó. —El resto es de las ventiscas típica de Jordania.

—Hum.

—¿Tenías algo planeado para nosotros? —cuestionó, apuntando a los adornos de la mesa y que estuviera la comida servida.

—Puede ser—el hombre alto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, en un gesto típico de vergüenza.

—Tan lindo—arrulló, tratando de ver el inusual sonrojo en su pareja, aparecía muy esporádicamente y siempre era satisfactorio verlo. Marcus solo gruñó, no muy molesto, y con el sonrojo deseado en el rostro.

—Sólo quería celebrar nuestro primer mes aquí—gruñó nuevamente, evitando su mirada. Nadie podría imaginar lo dulce que podía llegar a ser Marcus.

—Gracias, amor—besó la mejilla de su pareja, antes de caminar al dormitorio. —Me cambio y comemos, ¿si?

—Claro.

* * *

—¡Flint! ¡Marcus! —los gritos le llamaron la atención antes que los viera. Graham Montague y Adrian Pucey estaban sentados en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch de Jordania. Sus túnicas de viaje pesadas destacaban entre las túnicas ligeras de los lugareños. Aunque él entendía perfectamente, sus pieles acostumbradas al clima británico se quemaban demasiado rápido en el clima desértico de Jordania. Descendió hasta aterrizar su escoba y caminó hacia sus amigos, mentalmente preguntandose la razón de su presencia tan lejos de Inglaterra.

—Adrian—estrechó la mano de su ojiazul amigo, observando que su cara redonda de niño no había desaparecido en el tiempo que no se habían visto. —Graham—saludó al ojinegro, sin acercarse a tocarlo antes de que él se le acercara primero. Su amigo todavía temía el contacto inesperado después de su "experiencia" con el Armario Evanescente.

—¿Juegas aquí ahora? —alzó una ceja ante el tono escandalizado de Adrian, aunque entendía de donde venía. El Equipo Nacional de Jordania no estaba a la par con la Selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra. Ni de cerca, pero iban mejorando. En los dos meses que llevaba jugando con ellos habían mejorado bastante. No quería pensar en la cara que pondría su amigo amante del Quidditch si los hubiera visto jugar antes de que él llegara.

—Lo que este imbécil quiere decir en realidad es: ¡Wow, debes amar mucho a Potter! —el tono monótono en la voz Graham le provocó una sonrisa. Solo entre ellos se entendían totalmente, ni siquiera él, amigo de ambos desde niños, entendía a Graham como Adrian. U viceversa.

—Por supuesto que sí—murmuró, mirándolos de frente, justo a los ojos de ambos. No se avergonzaba de lo que diría a continuación, eso sería como sentir vergüenza de su relación con Harry—Me casaré con él, obvio que lo amo.

Disfruto más de lo que debía la cara que sus amigos pusieron con la noticia, mucho más de lo que debía.

* * *

—Compañero—se quejó el pelirrojo, mirándolo con la cara blanquecina—Hermione va a matarte, y a mi también, por ayudarte.

—Vamos, Ron. No seas nenaza, solo es comprar un túnica.

—Para tu matrimonio, Harry. No es cualquier túnica—alegó con razón Ron, mirando los diseños de túnicas en el catalogo.

—Quiero que mi padrino de bodas me ayude, ¿hay algún problema con eso? —resopló, descartando los diseños que se veían muy femeninas, a pesar de ser pensadas para hombres. No se pondría una de esas, Marcus ya lo molestaba suficiente con su infernal apodo, _Bella._ —Además la túnica debe gustarme a Marcus y a mi, no al público.

—Bah, Flint te preferiría sin túnica y ya—bufó el ojiazul, riendo con ganas al ver el sonrojo de su amigo.

* * *

—Harry, ¿ya decidiste quién te llevará al altar? —cuestionó Hermione, quien sorpresivamente no había hecho escándalo con la compra de la túnica, posiblemente porque el pelinegro se veía precioso en su túnica gris -porque no era una virgen para ir vestido de blanco- con vetas plateadas. Negó con la cabeza, tenía una idea, pero debía consultarselo a la persona antes de contárselo a sus amigos.

—Mi papá podría ser—sugirió Ron, meciendo a la pequeña Rose, que era demasiado curiosa como para dormirse.

—No, tengo a alguien en mente, pero aún no le pregunto.

—Pero Harry—comenzó Hermione, en su ya tan conocido, por ambos hombres, tono de "esta conferencia es importante" —el señor Weasley te ve como un hijo, te trata como uno y te acepta como tal. Creo que no hay mejor opción para guiarte al altar que él.

—No, Hermione—por sus caras de asombre su tono brusco y firme había sorprendido a la pareja Weasley—ya decidí quien me llevará al altar. Agradezco a tus padres—se dirigió a Ron, quien asintió en silencio— pero no es a quien deseó.

—Bueno es tu boda, ¿no? —murmuró Ron, meciendo a la por fin dormida niña— tu desición.

—Exacto, mi decisión—apuntó, mirando a la castaña con fiereza. Retándola a contradecirlo.

—Bien—exhaló la mujer—yo solo decía.

* * *

—¿Nervioso? —Pucey preguntó desde su posición en la cama jugueteando con uno de los hilos sueltos del cubrecama.

—No—gruñó, acomodando por enésima vez la túnica sobre su pecho—Harry me ama, no correrá.

—¿Seguro? —la redonda cara lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada por el espejo, juntando sus ojos grises con los azules de su amigo. Sabía que era lo que en verdad le preguntaba. _¿Seguro de querer casarte?_

—Si,Adrian. Si apareces así Fleur va a matarte—comentó, refiriéndose a que su padrino de bodas estaba despeinado y su túnica arrugada.

—¿Fleur?

—La esposa de Bill—contestó distraídamente—ex campeona de Beauxbaton y la organizadora de mi boda—completó, mirando al castaño. Quien se quejó antes de arreglarse.

—Estoy viendo dos cosas que creía imposibles—habló una voz desde la puerta, los dos ex Slytherin se giraron con las varitas en alto, relajándose al ver a Graham—Adrian bien vestido y a Marcus hablando con cariño de una mujer.

—Cosas más raras se han visto. —murmuró Adrian.

—Si, como la banda de Gryffindor liderada por tu Gryffindor— el ojinegro lo apuntó— hablando en clave.

—¿Hum? Lo hacen de vez en cuando, prefiero ignorarlos. Al parecer Harry, de niño, quería un "super agente" o algo así. Tonterías muggles.

Los otros dos se miraron sobre su cabeza y se encogieron de hombros. No era importante.

* * *

Cuando Hermione le preguntó si estaba nervioso había sacudido la cabeza en sentido negativo, pero mentía. No porque temiera que Marcus lo dejara plantado, sino porque con su habitual torpeza fuera del aire temía terminar plantado en el suelo, o pisar su larga túnica o golpear una silla o algo aún más estúpido. A pesar de todo cuando fuera del recinto de la boda se encontró con Hagrid- la persona que lo guiaría al altar, su primer amigo y quien le contó que era un mago- se las arregló para sonreír y que no saliera como una mueca.

—Te ves bien Harry—lo complementó el semi gigante, sus ojos negros sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa la tapara su espesa, pero bien recortado barba.

—Gracias, Hagrid—murmuró, pegando una sonrisa falsa, pero realista. Que se suavizó y se volvió real cuando vió a su prometido.

Marcus se veía incómodo en las formales túnicas grises, con Adrián y Graham a su lado como sus padrinos de bodas, y sus ojos lo buscaron en cuanto entró del brazo con Hagrid. Su cara se relajó y hasta había un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Cuídalo, muchacho—dijo Hagrid, cuando llegaron al frente. Entregandole a su pronto a ser marido y retirándose después de palmear el hombro de Marcus, sacudiendolo entero. Le sonrió y los ojos grises de Marcus le sonrieron de vuelta. No fue consciente de nada más hasta que el oficial del Ministerio dijo: ¿Aceptas Marcus a Harry como tu esposo hasta que Magia los separe? Y la respuesta afirmativa de Marcus.

—¿Aceptas Harry a Marcus como tu esposo hasta que Magia los separe?

—Acepto.

—Por el poder que el Ministerio y Magia me conceden los declaro Marido y Esposo. Pueden besarse, señores.

Y ahí, frente a sus amigos y familiares aplaudiendo, escuchando a la señora Weasley y a Hagrid sollozar. Sintiendo los agrietados y familiares labios de Marcus sobre los suyos, Harry James Flint-Potter no podía imaginarse un mejor lugar donde estar.

* * *

 **¡Pos hola gente bonita!**

 **Aquí 'ta mi participación en este maravilloso Reto, hace un tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un Marry (?) porque no hay ninguno en español. Que horrible. Así que lo hice y aproveche de participar en el reto :P**

 **El título no tiene relación, según yo, con el fic, sino que era la canción que sonaba cuando lo termine de escribir. Es de la banda Saurom de su álbum "Sueños".**

 **Aprovecho de decir,para los lectores de mis otras historias, que se actualizarán la mayoría a finales de semana.**

 **Cas,fuera**

 **EDIT: Pasé a revisarlo y me di cuenta de mis errores de ortografía. Todavía no le envío esto a mi Beta, así que es muy probable que lo vuelva a arreglar después de que ella me rete por mi errores (no horrores, como ella insiste) de ortografía.**


End file.
